The Devil Inside Me
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: Jin thought he had the good life. He had the best boyfriend in the world,a pretty good job that paid well,and he had gotten rid of the Devil. Yeah,life was pretty sweet,until a certain blonde came by and became his boyfriend's boyfriend. And then,things happen,and a certain little voice comes back in his head with a rage. Mpreg,Cursing,Fighting, and a lot of other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

In a little town in Florida, Sarasota, it was a calm summer's day. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was a lovely Saturday morning. In a beach house of the Siesta Key Beach, two men were still in bed, enjoying their days off from work.

"Jin! Stop it! You're so damn childish!" Hwoarang had been yelling at Jin for the past ten minutes now. His laughter and giggling were going through the roof, and it was making his stomach hurt, but he wouldn't stop for the world.

Jin Kazama was a smart man, some would call him evil though. A week ago, Hwoarang had been complaining about his back being sore again. Normally, the other housemate would take care of that, but he was at work. So Jin offered to do it, even though he had no idea how to really massage anyone's back. So he tried, with delicate hands, to massage out the kinks in the red head's back. It wasn't going so well, he kept telling Jin that he wasn't going hard enough and that he was getting the right spot. But when he finally did hit one of the right spots, he happened to have scratched instead of push and the Korean burst into laughter. From that day on, Jin made notes of different places that his lover was most ticklish. Jin now knew everywhere that was ticklish,he knew how Hwoarang had a cute laugh when he was being tickled. He also knew how cute the blush on his face would be when he laughed for a long time.

Cute Laugh + Cute Blush + Sexiest Man on Earth = Foreplay

Jin and Hwoarang never had sex. They were both still virgins and wanted it to stay that way for a while longer. It was true that they had their sexual needs here and there,but that could be solved with simple foreplay. And he'd be damned if Hwoarang didn't know how to make a man beg. Once,he asked him where he learned how to do some of the things he did. He just laughed and said "Let's just say that my upbringing wasn't exactly holy." At first,he thought it meant that he wasn't a virgin. But Hwoarang swore on his life that he was,and even promised to let him see something one day to prove it.

You think you've seen a bloody man. Jin nearly died with how much of his blood poured out his nose. And their still paying the bill for it!

But,he never asked when he would get to see it,he just simply waited for him to tell him when it was time. And tonight,he had a hunch that tonight would be _the_ night. Not for sex,but he wanted to really see what Hwoarang had been talking about 3 freaking months ago! Not to say that he was a pervert,but he had an imagination too. An active one at that.

Jin laughed hysterically and said "You know you like it!" He tickled him under his arms,and that's when the laughter really started up. He just couldn't hold himself back. His eyes were tearing up so bad, it looked like he was crying from sadness, but his face was so red it was hard to tell.

The last two years had been the happiest of his whole life,and being with Hwoarang made it all the better.

It was right before the Iron Fist Tournament that the sexy red head saved him. Hwoarang had been telling him that in all honesty, he didn't want to fight, he wanted to settle down some where. Jin thought it might be a good idea too, but needed to fight to sooth the devil, and he told him that. Well, not all of it, but he told him that he had evil spirits that had to be dealt with. Oddly enough, Hwoarang had apparently dealt with evil entities before and knew of a way to be rid of them. So, they left the tournament and went the the Korean's house to deal with things. After that night, Jin's whole life changed.

He knew that after he got rid of the devil,his life would be infinitely better. And so far,he was right. He was having so much fun. Hell,when he would go to the store,even the freaking animals seemed to like him more. When he would walk by people,they would feel inclined to say hello,rather than cower away in fear. When he went to sleep at night,his dreams were filled with him spending time with Hwoarang in a meadow. He could smell it in the air around him. His life became infinitely better when the devil was gone.

Now,he wanted to spend the rest of his life getting stronger and getting closer to his man. Yes,it was true. Although he didn't say it much,and it didn't really show,Jin claimed Hwoarang to be his. He didn't give a fuck on how many times people told him that was weird. He wanted to everyone to know who the hell was in charge. Up to this point in his life,almost every one listened too.

Hwoarang lightly punched Jin,trying desperately to get him off. He was losing air and he just couldn't stop laughing. It was starting to drive him up the freaking wall. But no matter how much he protested,Jin continued relentlessly. He swore he would get Jin back for this later. Suddenly,a moan escaped his lips. Calming down just a bit,the tickling had stopped. But Jin's hands were still moving,across the korean's chest. Gently,but firmly, Jin's fingers found two little nipples and tweaked them.

"Ahh,Jin. Se what you fucking made me do? Now I'm all sensitive..." He turned his head towards Jin with a sweet smile and looked him dead in the eye.

While the smile was wondrous for Jin's imagination, it was the blushing that really got him going. Jin just couldn't help himself,he was getting so hot,and his erection was starting to hurt. If they weren't going to have sex,he wanted to make him want to.

"But Hwoarang,I just can't resist,with the way you smile and blush like that,it makes me wonder if I'm not already in Heaven,or in Hell..." He lightly licked the bottom of the Korean's abs,loving the taste he got. Hwoarang leaned his head back and moaned softy.

Not many people would believe it, but once Jin got his devil out of the way and spent more time with Hwoarang, he let himself go just s little bit. He felt a little more normal than he did before. And part of being more normal, was letting himself roam nearly free when it came to personal time between him and his man.

Jin was losing himself in those sounds. They were like Heaven for him. He could't get enough and never wanted to.

He leaned his head down a little lower,getting closer to the pelvic area. Gently, his nose trailed down that perfect line of muscle that led down to a secret place that he wished only he knew about. What felt like hours but was really only a few seconds later, he came face to face with his new opponent: Hwoarang's sleeping pants. Relatively thin, and extremely light, Jin figured he could just pull it down with his teeth. But his opponent was wise, for it had a back up plan: A tied string that kept it from falling down. Jin couldn't wait to tear them open and say hello, and judging from the thing pointing out of his pants, so was something else. Lightly, like a feather, he traced his nose to the bottom of the erection, then back up. The man below him was beginning to squirm under his touch,flinching at every touch.

"Jin... You're making me really hot." He looked at Jin again, but this time, bit his lower lip. He knew that drove Jin to Lala Land and back, and he loved the expression he got from Jin too.

"If you're only getting hot right now..." He put his arms under the Korean's legs for support and got into a perfect position for what was about to be the perfect blowjob. Using his teeth, he undid the loosely tied knot.

"... Then you're about to burn up."

Jin was just pulling his pants down when...

_-Ding Dong-_

Someone was at the door, at 9:45 a.m.

Jin's teeth were still at Hwoarang's pants. This happened all the freaking time. No matter how many times they planned their special times together, then somehow, someone just had to knock on their door and just had to talk to them for who knows how long, ruining the mood. One of these times, he was going to put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on their front door. He looked to the man under him for suggestions, fearing what he might say. His answer was as long sigh and a silence.

"Coming. Jin,we are not going to ignore it this time. Who knows,it may just be the mail man."

As he started wiggling off the bed,Jin held onto his waist.

"But if it's just the mail man,then we can ignore him,right?I mean,it's not like we have to go get the mail from have this thing called a mailbox, their supposed to use it. And we've ignored him before. No big deal."

The Korean just chuckled and ruffled Jin's hair. "Yeah,but what if it's not the mail man? What if it's a homeless guy who's asking for spare change?It it is,then I want to give him some."

Trying again to wiggle himself out of Jin's grasp,the man below him held on tighter. They were really hard,and there was no reason that they should always have to stop what their doing just for some assholes who have bad timing!

"B-But what if-"

_-Ring Ring-_

Both men heard a phone ring. Jin took a moment to listen to it. Then he realized what song it was. Hwoarang picked up his phone before the song got too bad and flipped it open.

"Yello? Oh,hey. What you doing calling me this early?" He looked at a clock,it said 9:30. Most people knew not to call him or even wake him up before ten,else they wanted his wrath."I guess. What? Yeah,he's with me. Ummm,kinda in bed,we were a little busy. But then some ass hole decided to ruin it by ringing the door bell. I'm kicking his ass as soon as I get off the phone."

Jin smiled,knowing that he had finally agreed to staying in bed a little longer. But whom ever was on the phone was giving the Korean a shock,for his eyes began to grow wider and wider. And before he knew it,Hwoarang was from under him and running to the door. After about 2 seconds of cunfusment,Jin was running after him. By the time he got there Hwroarang had his pants puled all the way up and was unlicking the dor.

"Wait!" Jin grabbed his hand,stopping him from unlocking the door. He put an arm around Hwoarang's waist and tugged a bit."I'm so serious,whoever's at the door can wait another ten mminutes if they've got the energy to get here this early in the morning."

His answer to that was a small kiss on the cheek and a "I'm sorry." Reluctantly,he let him go and stood nearby. He wanted to know who to be mad at for disturbing them.

When the door opened,the was a bright light,it shone in his eyes and blinded him for a second. As soon as he saw the other's eyes however,he knew _exactly_ who it was. He could be mad at this person for some time...

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! I'm not dead,so don't get any funny ideas. I'm just getting kind of stressed recently,and the EOC isn't making things any easier. But this is a story that I've been meaning to do for awhile. As well as a Resident Evil one that I still haven' t gotten to. But I will in time. For now though,read this one. Look it over,and tell me what you think. I made this one in particular because: One,I love theses ,Jin and Devil Jin are the second hottest characters in all of Tekken history. Finally,I don't see enough of this pairing oN Fanfiction as it is. So read,review,and check my new update for You belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin never understood how the hell he always showed up right before they got to the good stuff. He thought it maybe because he was a spy,so he had hidden cameras in their house. But then again,he wouldn't do that,Hwoarang liked his privacy. So then that didn't explain how the hell he always showed up right before they did anything. It was so annoying,he couldn't even begin to explain. But he couldn't blame him,seeing that he met Lars a little while after he met him. But that should mean that he has the free rein to just butt in when ever he felt like it.

That's what was going on in his head.

On the outside,he was sitting in his chair,calmly looking at the way Hwoarang and Lars conversed. It was so peaceful and quiet,and Lars acted as if he wasn't even there too. Every time that his Korean tried to bring up something that included all of them,Lars would somehow deter him into talking about something that dealt with just the two of them. It made Jin sick to his stomach,and very angry,or should he say... Jealous.

"So,how was your work? You look kind of tried this time." Hwoarang asked,looking into the blondes eyes. He smiled softly when the other gave him a playful smile. It was always so hard for him to keep his eyes off this man. While the way they first met was an awkward one,it was still a great moment in his life...

* * *

_"Damn it all to hell!"_

_Here he was again,in prison. He had been a jail or prison a lot lately,but all on things he had done wrong. ONce he got arrested for speeding past a cop,refusing to pull over,tell him to go suck his own dick,and throwing something at him._

_"Yeah,that was fun." He can still remember how clearly upset the cop was when the coffee hit him square in the face. However,it was sad when he ran out of gas to keep running. SO,when the fatty finally caught him,the young man didn't even put up a fight. It was dumb to try to. Not only would he only get into more trouble than he was already in,but it wouldn't be worth it,seeing that this guy couldn't fight if it meant his life. So he was sent to jail for about a year,got out, and did more stupid shit. Once,he got sent to prison for killing 3 guys. Course,he did kill the men,but it was out of self-defence. But,seeing about how the young men were the judge's sons,that little fact never came out in court. His lawyer wast the best either: A drunk man whore,who smoked weed,cigars, anything he could roll up and smoke. He had a divorce 3 times and was on the verge of a 4th. Had two kids that he hadn't seen in years,and was said to have STDs._

_'Yeah,good way to choose a lawyer,asshole.'_

_So far up to this point,he had a really shitty life. But this time,it got really shitty. He was now in prison for 30+ years for a computer crime... Everytime he thought about it,he couldn't understand why they thought that a dumb shit like him would have any computer skills. The only things he knew about a computer was like Google,and getting onto Amazon and stuff like that. And even that he needed help with sometimes. He had no idea how they mixed him up with some sort of computer genius._

_"Ok,time to come out little shit."_

_An old voice broke him out of his thoughts. He started working on good insults,comebacks, and the meanest glare he could now. All the guards that had taken him to and fro to where he needed to go had been rube,brash,and fat assholes. And he really couldn't expect much less,this was prison,not a nude beach full of hot men._

_Well,that's what he thought,before he saw Mr. Lars Alexander. The man walked up to the cell gate with a fatass behind him. The burnet man had a look about him that just radiated power and control. He couldn't tell how well-built up he was,since it was under a shirt,he figured he looked pretty good. The light pink dress shirt he wore stood out against his tan-ish skin,and the brick colored dress pants he wore were in-fucking-credible. Although his hair threw him off a bit,it was sticking up,and that kind bothered him,but not in a bad way._

_He got up and was led to a different room where talked with the strange man. And that's where the seed of love was planted..._

* * *

To this very day,it still made Hwoarang smile like and idiot. To think that someone like Lars would find such a strong interest in him was crazy. But not matter how crazy it was,he couldn't thank Jin enough for what he did,for the experience that he'd given him. They met a while before he met Lars,it was in a street fight. They were at first enemy,but time after time,they would find themselves helping each other out more and more.

Someone clearing their throats broke his train of thoughts.

"What's up Jin? You look kinda..."

"Uninterested." Came a strong voice from the opposite side of the table. Lars had his eyes fixed on Jin the whole time. But his eyes weren't fixed on him out of anger or something like that,but they were hard and sharp. As if he was waiting for him to do something.

That was something that both the Koreans lovers would never let him forget: How much they really didn't like each other. He wouldn't go as far as to say that they hated each other,but the sure as hell were far from being brotherly the way he wanted them to. He couldn't lie though,they both had somewhat good reasons to,but like he said,SOMEWHAT. Both their reasons were for things that happened in the past. He thought that after 3 years,they would have been gotten over that. But he guessed not.

Jin 'disliked' Lars because of what his father did. Hawrong still doesnt know who the fuck that is,and really wanted to know so that he could get a better idea on what Jin was so mad over. But every time he asked Lars,he would just shake his head and ask him something that would get him completely off topic. Everytime he go passed that point,Lars would seduce him into a mess in his arms,now mind you,they never had sex. That simple act that could got Hawrong so worked up,he almost pulled his hair out.

Lars 'disliked' Jin because all the things a monster tried to do to him while Jin wasnt around. Lars stated that it wasnt some monster,that it was jin in a mutated state. Jin said that it was a sharpshooting monster that had seen his face before and could take on the appearance of another. The Korean didn't know what to make of it,except for the fact that he knew monsters of the such existed,he'd fought them bfore. And that Jin had never mentioned any kind of mutation in all the years that they had known each other. So it was only logical that he would take Jins side on that one,but Lars just didn't see it that way.

And he was stuck in the middle,it wasn't to say that he didn't have his own secrets that he didnt't want to tell,but he did share most of the things he didn with the both of them. And that there wasn't really much of a way to hide it. With a millionaire who's the top and leader of a police force/secret agency as your boyfriend and a guy who knows practically every single person you've ever met in your life and ever will meet in your life,there's not much of anywhere he could really hide. Or do anything that wasn't within their sights.

But at this very moment,none of that mattered. Al he wanted was for them to get along better. Even if it was just for a minute. The glare they were sending each other across the table was killing him. While they were both sitting down,he could see the mental battle they were having to try to stay in their seats. He knew,he left one day and came back to fund the couch broken into two,almost every window broken,and Lars holding Jin by the throat over the dinning tabel. Not the easiest fight to break up,but he did break it up. He ended up kicking Lars in the rib,successfully cracking a few,and punching Jin so hard in the jaw that he had to have 6 of his teeth put back in surgically. He warned that if he ever found them like that again,he would put both of them in the hospital for more than a week. They've never fought since,but have gotten pretty close to it. Once,he found in the backyard fighting,not seriously,but they were both using some pretty nasty moves. Wen he asked what the hell was going on,they stated they were sparring.

'Sparring my ass... I need to get out for a sec...'

Standing up abruptly cuts off the mental 'Mortal Kombat' that they were both having and they look up to him. When they see him sigh,they both asked in a simultaneous voice "What's wrong?"

Both heads turned right back at each other,but before they could continue their 'battle' the Korean said loudly while walking out the door "I'm going out with someone." And then the door slammed shut.

Author's Note:

I love this story so far. i don't know if you guys do,but I think this is the cutest paring ever!(Besides Ulquiorra X Grimmjow and Dante X Vergil X Nero) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,I know it's a bit longer than the other,but it's because i poured my heart and soul into this one,like I always ,read,review,and all that JAZZ! Have a happy last few days of summer and get ready for the school year! I know this has a lot of mistakes,please just give me some time to fix them all.


End file.
